


《啾咪你一口》

by midnightbutterfly9



Category: QCYN2, THE9 (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, 现实向, 甜文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26076157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightbutterfly9/pseuds/midnightbutterfly9
Summary: 【猪丝视角：令有琪图 X 啾咪】现实向，轻松无脑甜文，速打。两位女孩和两只猫咪的小故事。
Relationships: Liu Lingzi/Xu Jiaqi, 令有琪图, 啾咪
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. 《啾咪你一口》上

**Author's Note:**

> 《啾咪你一口》上  
> 3.7k字，这篇开头铺垫有点水，但是中间之后应该还可以。  
> 灵感内容大多源于两人的物料，生活和小细节。  
> 希望喜欢！ Do leave kudos/comments if you like this :)

《啾咪你一口》上: 初印象

大家好，我叫... 猪丝。  
本来被麻麻取名为juice，多清爽帅气的名字啊，结果叫着叫着就变了质。哼。

今天好像有点特别，一大早起床，我才伸个懒腰就惊喜发现，咦，麻麻你也起了？那，那快给我放饭啊喵~

不过麻麻真的起得好早啊，但好像特别开心，没有一点起床气？给我倒了一碗猫粮后，在我疑惑的眼神中，麻麻蹦蹦跳跳地飘回自己房里。？？？ 呃，吃饭要紧，我还是先专注吃饭吧。

吃得小肚子饱饱的我也就没再多想了，趴到窗口边去晒太阳，哎呀，喵星人这悠哉的小日子过得，嗤嗤。今天北京的天气意外的万分晴朗，好多鸟儿在蓝天白云中穿梭飞翔，看得我忍不住眯了眯眼，好想出去玩啊喵。

哎- 就在我舔着小jio欢乐地清洗身体时，一个措不及防，被麻麻一把捞进怀里放到腿上。我抬头一看，哇，这盛世美颜！每天看习惯了麻麻在家里随性，咳，邋遢的样子的我着实被惊艳了一下下。麻麻精心打扮了呢，是想去见谁呀喵！

麻麻俯身亲了我嫩嫩的小肚子几口，就掏出手机滑了几下。

“乖儿子，今天带你去我朋友家。” 哎呀 是要出门玩了吗 啊啊！

“咳，准确来说，是我女朋友。” 女朋友？！麻麻你有女朋友！啊啊啊，没想到今天真的注定是个特别的日子！

麻麻自顾自地说着, “来，介绍一下，大名许佳琪 。” 并把手机递到我眼前。

这就是麻麻的女朋友许佳琪吗？唔，好美，眉眼好漂亮啊啊啊，还有从照片上看，她的气质似乎有点高冷美艳。原来麻麻你喜欢这一款的，嘻嘻，品味不错嘛。

“你等会儿要乖乖听话哦。” 麻麻说着便想收起手机。

但下一秒，眼前的人就噗嗤一声笑了出来。？？？

“啊呀，差点忘了-” 麻麻一只手捂着脸，边笑自己，边补充道，“重要的其实是让你先看猫的，我竟然忘了哈哈哈。” 

猫？

“这是姐姐家养的小猫，Q米。” 手机上再翻出了另一张照片给我看了一下。

“Q米是你今天要去认识的新朋友哦。” 我听了就再凑近仔细看。哇呜，图中的猫咪看起来好嫩呀，像棉花糖，浑身白绒绒的，眼睛还瞪得圆溜溜，好看~ 

“Q米是女孩，是漂亮的女孩子，你呢，是大帅哥。”  
“小伙子，你明白我的意思了吧哈哈哈” 麻麻就这样不顾形象地大笑起来。 

呃，麻麻，我还未成年耶，你别着急呀喵~

怎知，麻麻像听懂我意思了一样，又继续说道，“也不是我急你知道吗，是粉丝们急死了， 一直一直催，催着我们俩给你们成亲呢。” 末了还嘟哝一句，“不过，咋就没人催主人俩呢，奇怪” 撅起嘴，哼哼唧唧。

你确定吗麻麻！怎么可能！我看那位小姐姐的照片，就觉得你们howpay！

这一路的车程气氛轻松愉快，麻麻心情特别好，还拿着手机一直吧啦吧啦说着。直到车停了，司机大声粗犷的一句“到了” 吓得我猫躯一震，打断了祥和。

在背包里的我直接哆嗦一下，被麻麻看见了，而且电话那头好像也一阵惊呼，她微微皱眉抿了唇，似乎有些不满，很小声地抗议“吓到我两个宝贝了啦”。

麻麻一边伸手摸了我几下以示安抚，一边在挂掉电话前柔声地说着，“噢宝贝，我这里没事，到啦，我待会儿就上楼。” 

原来…是在跟女朋友聊天，怪不得这么温柔。诶不是，等会儿都要见面了还这么能聊？

许小姐的公寓在第三层，麻麻小心翼翼地拎着我上楼，深怕一个不小心就会把我给摔了， 嗯嗯，麻麻真好，喵~

到了827号的门前，麻麻便从包里掏出一串钥匙。我第一次见过耶，上面有着一只小恐龙和一只小狐狸挂饰。咦，为什么有小狐狸？还没等我脑筋转过来，麻麻已经动作甚是熟练地打开通往新世界的大门。

“诶呀 来啦~”  
我们前脚刚踏入，里头就传来了一个特别轻柔温婉的陌生嗓音。

是麻麻的女朋友吗？我带着一点忐忑不安，缓缓抬头。

映入眼帘的是一位美艳动人好有灵气的姑娘。嗷，跟我想象中的高冷女王范有点不太一样。

她几乎是飞扑过来，双手环上麻麻修长的脖子，靠在她的肩颈处拼命蹭着撒娇，唔，那一瞬间，我觉得她也是猫科动物吧。

约莫十分钟，这位漂亮小姐姐终于蹲下来看我了。麻麻把我抱出来放到两人跟前，她凑近仔细端详我。我并不觉得害怕，反而对眼前的这位小姐姐有种莫名的亲切感，可能因为她狭长的眼角真的好像狐狸呀，是猫科动物实锤了。

她好看的大眼睛笑得起来弯弯的，嘴角勾起漂亮的弧度，那鼻梁上的一颗痣更是点睛之笔。这位女孩随意地扎着低马尾，身穿家居服，是舒适简单白T恤配短裤。不过，有点小巧思。她的白色T恤上印了个大猫字，就好像是特意为了今天的见面穿上的。这为我们的初次见面增添了一分点仪式感呢，我想，她应该是个非常细心浪漫的人。

“你好呀，猪丝宝贝。我叫许佳琪。”  
“正式见面，来握个小手。”  
高冷的外表下尽是温柔，从嗓音到她在我头顶上的触摸。

麻麻，你的女朋友好像挺不错。

从玄关处抱到客厅时，我还是有点紧张，不停扭着小脑袋环顾四周，巡视这陌生的环境。 不过，这紧张感很快消除了， 因为我发现，屋里的气味似曾相识，是麻麻有时候从外面回来时身上会带着的。而且我还发现，许小姐似乎也很喜欢恐龙？ 客厅里摆放着几只跟家里一模一样的恐龙玩偶呢。

四处探索着的我蹦跶到客厅的另一个角落，放眼望去，我的天，这是什么新世界呀，还有好多好多东西。这一叠又一叠的信件和礼物盒，还有更多的玩偶和小挂件，有企鹅的，也有小狐狸的。

我凑近看看，数一数，好像狐狸的占多数。唔，她确实长得神似一只鲜奶小狐狸，那我姑且称呼她‘狐狸小姐’。

反正呢，我到处追风，边嗅嗅边探索着，不知不觉就钻到了狐狸小姐的床上。 

“诶，猪丝，你下来。”  
跟在身后的麻麻说着就想把我抱走。

我身手敏捷地躲了一下，就听见后方温柔的嗓音响起。

“没事啦, 让他玩一下。”麻麻这才作罢，放任我在床上欢快地打滚。嗯，狐狸小姐人真的挺好的。

我特别喜欢狐狸小姐的床，把小脸埋进去，就禁不住地想踩奶呼噜呼噜。

因为不知怎么回事，她的被子和枕头都混合交缠着麻麻的味道，很淡很淡，不过足以让我觉得安心。狐狸小姐和麻麻身上掺和的气味总带着一股莫名的熟悉感，是家的味道，让我对新环境的戒备心都放下了。

我想，从今天起，能让我踏实安心的存在，在“刘令姿”之后又添了一个名额叫“许佳琪”。

她们就坐在床边，边聊天，边看着我自娱自乐，时不时伸手摸摸我几下。

“你说他会是像了谁，活蹦乱跳的，像个好奇宝宝。”  
狐狸小姐轻笑着说，手上是揉着我的背，琥珀色的眼睛却注视着麻麻，目光柔和。

“猪丝是个非常外向的猫猫，挺好的~”  
麻麻顾着逗我玩儿，头也没抬，就这样错过了狐狸小姐望向她时眼底的那片柔情似水。

麻麻，我知道你很爱我，一心想着我… 但是…你怎么这样啊？傻傻吗？？

玩累了就想歇会儿，我便主动地靠上狐狸小姐的腿，用头顶去蹭她摊开着的手心。麻麻看我不认生了，就欣慰地微笑着说，“是时候让你见见新朋友啦。”

狐狸小姐转身去把另一个房间里的新朋友抱出来。 “来见见Q米姐姐咯！”

啊，哇呜，Q米比我想象中的漂亮多啦！姐姐有着一双异瞳，她纯白色的毛发白净顺滑，就像个优雅的公主。

我凑上去嗅嗅时，她看着有点害怕，浑身僵硬，双眼直直地盯着我。

灵光一闪，我想起了麻麻几天前给我上过的猫咪交际课，便小心翼翼走到Q米姐姐面前，躺下后滚了滚，还把肚皮翻过来了，再歪脑袋看她的反应。

可是Q米姐姐依旧一动不动的，完全不回应我的示好。

觉得有些委屈的我望向麻麻求助，却看见她也同样手足无措， 还嘴里叨叨着“哎呀，这两猫怎么这样，我现在紧张得有点出汗了都。”哎，算了，猪丝你还是靠自己吧。

最后呢，总算由Q米姐姐的麻麻，也就是狐狸小姐，出面打破僵局。狐狸小姐把她抱入怀里，轻声细语特别温柔地哄着，“不要怕 Q米，他比你小只呀… 宝贝，你最漂亮了… 猪丝弟弟很喜欢你 想跟你玩啊…”

基于狐狸小姐耐心的哄逗，再加上拿零食诱骗，过一会儿Q米姐姐也就逐渐放开了。两人拿逗猫棒带着两猫一起玩，让我们一起吃饭上厕所，嗯，还挺开心的。 

Q米姐姐应该是看我吃得像个小糙汉，弄得满嘴都是，牛奶还打翻了一地，直接把狐狸小姐逗笑了。麻麻不帮我说话就算了，还在一旁补刀，“儿砸，你这样脏脏的，人家Q米小公举怎么看得上你呀” 搞得我有点羞耻。

不过多亏Q米姐姐猫美心善，看出了我的窘迫，就非常善解猫意的，凡事都教我示范给我看，还舔了舔我的头顶，帮我理毛清洗。 

也许是为了收买猫心吧，被拎回家前，狐狸小姐拿出了好多好吃的。

我一直吃就一直开心，直到麻麻嚷着 “养肥了可咋整” 便把我抱走不让吃了。

喵~ 别啊，我还想吃! 喵~

狐狸小姐听我叫得惨兮兮的，不由得心软，好心地又把零食递到我嘴边。

麻麻却抓着狐狸小姐的手腕，不让她靠近我，

“别喂了，别喂了，” “你真要喂，喂饱我就行。” 

“...” 

此话一出，两人都顿了一下，脸上染了些许红晕。

她们俩就这样干瞪眼看着对方许久，还偷偷瞄了我和Q米一眼。

干嘛啦，你吃饭关喵什么事。

只听见麻麻幽幽地来一句，“你放心，猪丝还小，听不懂。” 

双爪摊开，好吧，你说得没错，我是不懂啦，就不懂你们怎么还脸红起来了。

我注意到这两人的耳根子都红透了。红彤彤的，还挺可爱。好啦够了，我凑过去蹭蹭狐狸小姐的手心，诶，都别傻愣着，快喂我吃啊喵～

后来的事情，记不太清了。我的小脑袋瓜只记得那些超好吃的零食，  
还有就是，宠物随主人啊。Q米姐姐和狐狸小姐都好漂亮好温柔，so biu~  
狐狸小姐也一直夸我小帅哥，说我跟我麻麻一样帅气可爱。嘿嘿，反正就是超级期待下次见面啊。麻麻说会常带我来的呢，嘻嘻。

一家四口的初次见面，就先这样啦，拜拜各位~


	2. 《啾咪你一口》中

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【猪丝视角 令琪X啾咪】  
> 现实向，轻松无脑甜文，速打，2.5k字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在🚗的边缘试探。  
> 想看Q米和啾咪cp的，抱歉，戏份有点少。

《啾咪你一口》中: 亲腮红

短短的两周内，我们就已经来狐狸小姐的家做客好几次啦。

初印象这种东西呢，真的不可信，不能以貌取人啊。狐狸小姐只不过是照片上看着高冷，实际上她不只温柔，笑起来非常可爱，还特别沙雕。

现在的我，就是被她架在怀里，被她套上一件件小衣服，弱小可怜又无助。我别扭着小脸，拼命扭着有点发福了的小肚子，奈何逃不出她的掌心。

她正一脸开心的欢呼着，“姿姿，你的猫猫好厉害呀，这么小就会走秀了！”

“是不是！我儿子跟我一样是模特儿的料子！”…麻麻也真是的，自恋归自恋，别带上我啊呜呜。

不过，这种小场面我也是见惯不怪了。这小两口就经常这样，待在一起做一些平平无奇傻乐的事儿，还快乐得很，一唱一和的。不得不说，你们的喜好还真是过于契合。

等等，喂，喵啊~   
这回连公主裙都给穿上了… 不说了，我哭了，心好累。

看着被穿成小媳妇模样的我，麻麻不仅没有出手相救，反而还幸灾乐祸，笑得都发出鹅叫了。   
狐狸小姐则在欣赏自己的杰作，一边拿手机给我拍了无数张照片，一边不停念叨着“好漂亮呀，猪丝宝贝”。 唉，这位小姐姐，我好想当小帅哥啊，你咋不帮我圆这个梦呢。

半天下来换了好多套，我这小猫咪着实被搞得有些懵，但没有不高兴啦。看她们俩像玩家家酒一样，也真是趣味无穷，还即兴地给我和Q米编出剧情来了。

什么霸道总裁和小娇妻，学姐学弟的校园爱情，穿越的少侠和妃子… 哦哦,还有一个，娱乐圈里年下奶攻和年上诱受，啊这…？说的是你们吧两位美女，别扣到我们身上呀，咱俩可是清清白白的小猫咪。 

不过，她们那说得天花乱坠，笑得花枝乱颤的样子，我的心里还是不由得涌起一丝温暖。毕竟我很少看到麻麻这么放松的样子，这么自在，像小朋友似的耍宝，这好像只有在狐狸小姐面前才有吧。

最后两位玩累了，把衣服统统收回柜子里去了。呼，结束了，终于结束了。  
有些庆幸的我一个歪身子，便躺到了麻麻香香软软的怀抱里。

正享受着她的拍拍，突然就听见了狐狸小姐兴致勃勃地提议说她要给我们亲腮红。

嗯？我莫名地感觉到害怕，什么是腮红呀，没听麻麻提过这个词。我把求救的眼神望向Q米姐姐，希望她可以教教我铲屎官她们用的新词汇。

但还没来得及交流，Q米姐姐就被一把抱起来了。 狐狸小姐抱着Q米站到在镜子前，边拿手机录视频，边柔声哄着，“来给你亲个腮红好不好” 说罢低头亲了几口。

唔，虽然狐狸小姐的亲吻看起来很暖很轻柔，但是！哎呀，Q米姐姐脸上红扑扑的什么东西呀！狐狸小姐得意洋洋地展示着她的杰作，“姿姿，猪丝，你们看，Q米好漂亮对不对，这腮红可爱吧。”

说着说着，魔爪向我伸了过来。啊--- 这腮红太女了！我不要啊啊-- 我是长隆bking的儿子！怎么可以被打扮成小公举！！

我拼命扭着小身子，抬头朝着麻麻喵喵大叫，麻麻 你快救救我呀！

狐狸小姐看我如此奋力挣扎，就不强求了。  
“诶，猪丝，有你这么抗拒人的猫咪吗。”鲜奶小狐狸撅嘴。

欸欸，你别啊，我，我绝对不心软！

面对美人撒娇的我纹丝不动，脑袋继续往麻麻怀里躲。反正那美女又不是我老婆，是麻麻的耶。

狐狸小姐这才罢休，再亲了亲Q米几口才甘心。然后赌气似的叉腰,跟我麻麻抱怨道，“没想到我的魅力在公猫面前竟然无效，可恶！” 

“哈哈哈哈哈啊啊哈哈哈哈嗝哈哈哈啊哈哈哈”麻麻看着我们俩的这一出，直接来个捧腹大笑。

麻麻你在笑啥？是在嘲笑我的狼狈吧！已经跳下床的我越想越气，又回头想去质问麻麻，我到底还是不是你的亲儿子了！

只是万万没想到，此时已有人替天行道。

狐狸小姐霸气地一下叉开她那双颀长匀称的玉腿，双膝直直落在了麻麻身子的两侧，手搭在麻麻肩头上，将她压在身下。被困着的人倒也显得熟练自然，条件反射似的，一抬手就扶在她的腰上，深怕她摔下去。

居高临下的人儿眯着她那双蛊惑媚人的狐狸眼，轻轻捏着麻麻精致的下巴，厉声呵道“刘令姿！你刚才是在笑我吗！”嗷啊有点奶凶，但是我看出来了，狐狸小姐姐是在佯装生气呢，明明俯视着麻麻的眸子里满是风情和挑逗之意，媚眼如丝。

口干舌燥，被许佳琪抬着下巴的人儿，情难自禁地舔了舔唇，咽了咽口水，好似也没听清她说啥就点头了。

许佳琪得逞一般地魅笑起来，“那我给你一次机会，你替你儿子还回来，我就原谅你”说着，柔荑来回抚摸刘令姿精致优越的锁骨，暗自欣喜地看她肤色白润，双颊染上晕红，凝视着自己的眼神逐渐意乱情迷。

诶诶，发生什么事了，麻麻看起来有点呆呆的？我急得原地踱步，是不是应该出手相救呀？毕竟我是逃过一劫了，但好像麻麻沦为小狐狸的猎物目标了。

这时，砰的一声闷响，把我从思绪里唤醒，我紧张地转头去看床的方向。麻麻，你不会出事了吧？？

噢，事实证明我这只猫一点都无需担心我的铲屎官。

因为才一转眼，局势怎么就变了样？

床上的两个人，姿/势位置瞬间翻过来了，本是势在必得的小狐狸此刻被压倒在床上，刘令姿一手钳住她的手腕，拉过她的头顶，另一只手在她婀娜纤腰间搔她痒，还像个小流氓似整个人粘了上去，一脸奶凶奶凶地威胁着“嗯？你想我怎么还？给你也亲个腮红？”逗得许佳琪笑靥如花，轻笑着试图躲开她欲贴上来的唇和作怪的手。

…我去，狐狸小姐这是口嫌体正直吧，推搡在麻麻肩头上的手压根儿没使上劲吧，完完全全纵容着她这般打闹嬉戏。

“不要~ 我只是-”“只是什么？嗯？你说。”

“故意逗你的嘛，看你的反应这么可爱。”  
哼。傲娇小霸王龙刘令姿直接在许佳琪的脸颊上吧唧一口，贴在她的唇边模糊不清地低喃“给你亲了腮红”，也不等小狐狸反抗，就顺势埋在她玉颈生香吸允啃咬，唇舌流连在迷人的锁骨，冰肌玉骨即刻间染上了点点斑驳红痕。

咦，腮红不是印在脸颊上的吗 。诶诶，我还在思考着这问题，就瞥见大狼狗人格上升的那人，爪子都已经伸到小狐狸的衣服下了，一条大长腿膝盖更是毫不客气地顶到身下人儿的双腿间，引得美人一阵惊呼。触感激得许佳琪秀腿一抬就环上了刘令姿精瘦的腰肢，方才咬唇强忍着的娇/喘和呻/吟倏得脱口而出。

啊- 这，这是在干什么！原来人类也会发/情吗- 她们-   
哎呀，听得我面红耳赤，害臊地将头转到一边去。视线正好对上了早已靠在床脚憩息的Q米姐姐。Q米姐姐只是一脸淡定，从容地舔爪子理理毛，好像已经见惯不怪了。

呃… 那好吧，可能我年纪还太小了，

我吃的猫粮… 或许都还没有比Q米姐姐被喂的狗粮多呢。


	3. 《啾咪你一口》下/完结篇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【猪丝视角 令琪X啾咪】  
> 现实向，甜文，速打，2.8k字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了赶上七夕，初稿直接献上，之后会重新编辑。  
> 内含小刀片, 慎入。  
> 不要急，两位宝贝会越来越好的，会见面的。

《啾咪你一口》下/完结篇 : 远距离

之后的日子呢，其实我们并不常见面。麻麻经常出差，在各个城市来回往返，狐狸小姐同样的也忙得日夜颠倒，我经常听她们煲电话，即使在同一个城市，一次又一次的因为行程无法见面。我有点伤心，看不到漂亮的Q米姐姐了，不知道她最近吃得好睡得饱吗，我在家里是蛮开心的。

几乎每天晚上，我都会凑到麻麻肩头上，隔着荧幕，看狐狸小姐朝我挥挥手。唔，狐狸小姐那叫肉眼可见的疲惫，但还是热情地喊我猪丝宝贝，明知道我不能说话，还是很关心地问东问西，“你有没有好好吃饭呀”“有没有听麻麻的话”。喵~ 喵~ 我也努力地回应她的关切和挂念。

听到我喵喵叫，还有麻麻哀怨的嘟囔着说想她的时候，狐狸小姐会眉眼弯弯，扬起温柔的笑，努力安慰我们，一直夸我们很棒，说麻麻真的好美好瘦要好好吃饭，还说她特别特别为我们感到骄傲。

嗯~ 正如我记忆中的鲜奶小狐狸，她一直是温暖会发光的太阳呢。

百无聊赖的日子一天一天过去，麻麻成天早出晚归，我也会被带到公司去，陪在她身边，趴在练习室的小角落里看她练歌练舞，看她为了减肥每天坚持跑步，还要吃那些清淡得一点都挑不起我食欲的青菜。唔，女明星不好当啊，我还是当帅气的小猫咪好惹。

终于有一天，事情看似有了转机。

麻麻一脸兴奋地进家门，脱下鞋子就冲了过来，一把将我抱起来狠狠地亲几口。哎呀，真是的，刚从睡梦中惊醒的我一脸疑惑。  
“这周末我们去上海好不好！” “带你去kiki家玩！” 啊啊，终于要重逢了吗！！o(*￣▽￣*)ブ  
“许佳琪许佳琪许佳琪… 终于要见面了呢…”麻麻自言自语着，嘴角都快笑裂了，不停说着狐狸小姐的名字时，看着我的眼神都比平时温柔好多，爱意满满。

这几天忙得透不过气来的麻麻，眼里的光彩终于回来啦。尽管嫌弃麻麻对狐狸小姐明目张胆的偏爱，我也很乐意和她一起分享这份喜悦 ， 真的太好了，我舔舔麻麻兴奋得有些微红的脸蛋，希望你一直开心。

当麻麻拖着小行李出门时，我才惊觉原来我们要在狐狸小姐那里住上几天。

留宿她家的这几天，我和Q米姐姐都乐得清静，玩在一起，然后睡到自然醒，完全按自己的节奏来。因为我们俩的主子从第一天就成天窝在狐狸小姐的房间里啦。她们把房门都锁上，出来的时间不长，好像点了外卖，她们吃了又溜回房里去，任凭我在门上又扒又抓的，反正不开门就是了。

嗯，直到最后一天，我才等到了一家四口的时间。这小两口在客厅里陪我和Q米玩一会儿后便窝在沙发上看电影。麻麻从身后搂着狐狸小姐，狐狸小姐怀里则抱着我和Q米姐姐。

电影看着看着，诶诶，怎么有一只手特别不老实，一直试图揉狐狸小姐的小腹处。就在逐渐往下时，啪的一声，麻麻这只手被拍掉了。 

狐狸小姐咬着下唇，美目微瞪，回头去看罪魁祸首，手扶在自己酸软的后腰上。麻麻这才理亏似的摸了摸鼻子，自动自发地提议，“不如我给你按摩？”  
“算你识相。”

腻歪小情侣还一起下厨了。这两人手忙脚乱的，显然都是新手。煮着煮着忽然传来烧焦的味道，把本来看得津津有味的我们俩猫都吓到了，直接从厨房台上跳下来。溜了溜了。

之后她们应该是重新煮了一份吧 ，看起来有点清淡但很香的样子。想必是注意到蹲在她们旁边的我一直流口水，狐狸小姐特意拿了点，放到她在家里特意为我准备的专属小碗中。嘿嘿，我可真是一天比一天要更喜欢她。

她跟麻麻一样对我很好，更是对麻麻特别好.当初看照片还误以为她高冷了呢，认识后才知道原来世界上有这么善良细心的人 。我时不时会想，也许麻麻也是因为这样子爱上她的吧。她们的身上有好多相似点，但同时又有互补的地方，唔，这么一看，这小两口会走到一起并不足为奇。

她们吃得很香，给对方夹菜，还互相投喂的，仿佛眼里只有彼此。午后的阳光透着薄薄的窗帘照映她们身上，临摹着她们精致的轮廓，还有在我身边睡得呼噜呼噜的Q米姐姐。嗯，两人两猫，这平淡的幸福，真是岁月静好。

在餐桌上睡午觉的我被惊醒的时候，她们已经吃完饭了，正收拾碗筷，麻麻低低地说了一句，“猪丝，要准备回家了。”

啊，好的。我跳到地面去，正好迎上泛着泪光看着我的Q米姐姐。她并没有说什么，但看出了她的不舍，便忍不住跑到她身边去舔她。

呜哇，我们都已经同高了呢。上一次见面，我记得我还矮了一个头，需要踮脚抬头才能看姐姐，唔，不知道下次再见面时，我是不是会比姐姐更高了。因为麻麻告诉过我姐姐是短腿猫，但自己还会长个子。麻麻也说过，要快快长大，以后才能保护姐姐。

我们相互依偎，彼此安慰，但过了很久，咦，麻麻怎么都没把我放回背包里？不是说要回家了吗，人呢？我这才扭着小脑袋，环顾一下四周。

噢。 原来比我们更舍不得彼此的，是我们的麻麻们。

厨房里，狐狸小姐被麻麻抵在冰箱上，她踮着脚，环着眼前人的脖子，将唇送上去，像倾尽所有一样，用力地深深吻住麻麻，紧紧相拥，恨不得把对方揉进自己身体里。她们缠绵悱恻, 吻得难分难舍，看得我一愣一愣的，为什么空气中好像有着一丝伤感和悲哀。

最后，Q米姐姐有点吃自家麻麻的醋了，上前去蹭着她们俩的小腿。两人这才恋恋不舍地分开，喘息着。

麻麻略显无奈地低头看了Q米姐姐一眼，蹲下来摸摸她的头，但没说啥 。我也过去凑热闹，麻麻雨露均沾，也摸了我的头一下，但是嘴巴就不那么善良了。

她嘟囔着， “还好你真是亲儿子，没来打搅我的好事。”“要不然我一定揍你。” 哼，偏心。对你老婆的猫就这么好。算了，不跟你计较，反正以后我追到了，她也是你的儿媳妇，都是一家人 。

被嘴得委屈，我扭头就想走。但才刚转身，身后就传来麻麻的一声叹气。

我回头看，还轻摸着姐姐的麻麻语气满是低落，自言自语地说着，

“小Q米，今天你就让让我一回吧。” 

又一声长叹。

“我还要等三个月才能再见到你漂亮的妈咪了呢。”

啊？三个月？ 好久啊。那不行，我要去找狐狸小姐！我也会想她的。

这么想着，我迈着小jio奔去找她，最后在狐狸小姐的房间门口看到了她的身影，我才停住了匆匆的脚步。

平日里身姿挺拔的她，这一刻背影却显得如此落寞，像只精疲力竭的天鹅垂着高贵的头颅，是我从未在她身上见过的一面，这脆弱和易碎感彻底低震慑住我。

狐狸小姐并没有察觉我的存在，安静地收拾麻麻的衣服,替她折叠好放到行李箱，眼尖的我还看到她很快速地偷偷地塞了几瓶保健品进去。

在她终于把行李拉链锁上时，忍了好久的我才飞奔到她怀里 ，一下跳进去，想要给她小惊喜。

沉浸自己的情绪中，狐狸小姐被我吓了一跳，身子都震了一下直后退两步，但她还是张开双手，一如既往地给予最温柔的接纳，尽管她收到的是最稚嫩直白的爱意，最幼稚不成熟的方式 。

狐狸小姐俯身亲了亲我的头顶，然后贴到我耳边，悄悄地小声说，

“我不在的时候，

替我照顾好你麻麻，好不好。”

紧接着我听到她吸鼻子的声音，下一秒便察觉到自己头顶毛发上的一点湿意，咦？

就在她抬头时，嗷啊呜~ 

“喵～”你怎么哭啦。我凑上前，轻轻舔走她的泪痕。 

“喵～” 狐狸小姐，不要哭。

“喵～” 怎么眼泪流得更凶了。

“喵～” 我知道啦，我答应你呀。我会照顾好麻麻，那个叫刘令姿的女孩。会在她挥洒汗水拼命咬牙坚持的黑夜里陪着她，不让她寂寞，会经常舔舔她，告诉她永远都不需要怀疑自己。 

“喵～”你也要照顾好自己呀许佳琪。小狐狸不要回头，成为最亮的那道光吧。

·正文完·


End file.
